1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved bed board, featuring a construction which may be shipped in a reduced size format.
2. Background of Related Art
With the spread of globalization and integration of the global economy, manufacturing volume has increased, and at the same time the transportation fees are on the increase, sometimes, the transportation fees are equal to cost of the product. Therefore, an important issue for manufacturers is how to reduce storage and shipping volume products having relatively large volumes.
The main objective of the invention is to disassemble the bed board, forming the main bulk section of a bed, and to reduce the volume of the product in transport and storage. The present bed board includes distance bars, side pillars and trips. The distance bars are connected to the side pillars by the trips which are mounted on the side pillars. The side pillars each have rabbets into which the trips are inserted The trips have a xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shape when viewed in section, the outer flank of the sections each have a groove and an inner flank of the sections have a protrusion. The distance bars have a xe2x80x9c]xe2x80x9d or generally xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-shaped configuration, wherein two sides of the shape are inserted in the trips. The sides each have a rabbet associated with a corresponding protrusion.
A major drawback of the present bed boards is their side pillars being welded to distance bars, so the board occupies a large volume in storage and transport, and incurs increased transport fees. The distance bars and side pillars of the present utility bed board can be divided, and the present board is very convenient to assemble, the side pillars and distance bars occupy small bulk in packing transport, and more finished products can be stored in the space or package of an assembled board.